


Rise

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Happy Ending, Marco!centric, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Violence, bad home life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: Marco's home life wasn't perfect, far from it. He just wanted his father to get better after his mother passed. A friend from school is trying to help him, his Pops knowing of these certain situations, but he hopes to do this alone. And one day, he was happy to have Vista as a friend...





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to "Rise" Katy Perry cover by Superfruit/MaryLambert/BrianJustinCrum/MarioJo that can be found on youtube helped put me into the mindset of this story.  
> Enjoy!

_Life is never perfect._

"You good for nothing!"

_My life isn't perfect._

"You worthless boy!" I took the words whilst shielding my face as I tried to protect against the stinging of the belt that lashed out at me. Curling on the floor, hands gripping my head as I bit my lip to keep quiet and the fierce words always followed. "To think  _you_  survived and not my poor wife!" A cry left me at the strike to a tender area on my back and I whimpered lowly. "You should have died!" The last strike was to my ribs as the man who was supposedly my father tossed his belt in frustration and drank from his damn bottle again. Feet stumbled out of the hall and into the living room as I heard him cursing out before finding the couch with a loud thump.

Slowly sitting up, I could feel how drained I was and wished I didn't have to deal with this. Just turning nineteen this past week meant nothing as I still had school to attend, starting a year later because of when my birthday falls. I have been trying to save up from my part-time job as an article critic I found online and they paid well, but my so-called father scrounges any money I have. I got an account that I have been saving up little at a time, but kept some in person so he wouldn't catch on. It was slowly accumulating, but I really wish it would just grow so I could get out of here.

Swallowing down my whimpers, I moved to my bedroom to close the door softly and found my bed. A hand moved along my sheets as I soon clenched to it tightly and pulled on the blanket to drag it over me lazily. I was lucky he used just the belt leather instead of the buckle as well, reminding me to change the bandage on my thigh. I was too tired to move and let myself doze off to rest, hoping I wouldn't be awaken by water being poured on me in an attempt to drown me or something along those lines again.

**-o-o-o-o-**

School was always such an upbeat place and I always found myself staring to the paper before me. It was what I printed off to critique and would later add the corrections and highlights on the computer to turn back in. Most teens were excited for the holiday coming up, except me as I was merely just hoping for a passed out drunk when I get home later. My body hurt from the bruises and I had mastered the art of hiding it all and couldn't wait for winter to hide them better.

"Hey, Marco…" I moved to let my head tilt to the side as I sat at my desk in our seventh hour class and the male next to me had dark curly hair and he was trying to grow out a mustache.

"Yeah, Vista?" The question left me as I showed to be stoic as always and he was sitting with legs crossed.

"Wanna come over?"

"Can't…" I answered like usual and he hummed out with a frown, seeming to be defeated.

I have gone to his home on a few occasions, met his Pops and other brothers, which I must admit I was a bit jealous. The family was so happy and friendly, even with the younger siblings who took to me as another big brother. There have been times I even went to wait with the elementary boys until their dad or another older brother got off to get them since everyone was busy with things. I wished with all my heart that I had a family like that, but that was quickly snapped out of me when I would return home.

Plus, I have a feeling that their father may know I am hiding something and I didn't want anyone to find out. He is known for taking in people who have a troubled life, but I don't like the thought of bothering anyone with my problems. Just to get onto the next day is good enough and deep down I knew if I gave in my father would just probably be dead without me. When he is hungover or a little sober, he isn't so bad and I help to take care of him. He is such a wreck after my mother died in the car accident a few years ago. I knew it was just the grief he felt and I learned to not hold it against him and knew even if I left the home I would go back to make sure he was well taken care of. The money I make goes for our rent payment, selling anything that wasn't needed, and made things easier bill wise.

"Why?" I stared to him as that look of stubbornness was there, not admitting defeat. I felt so tired and part of me wished I wasn't so weary so I could put up a better argument then what I am going to say.

"Work."

"I have a computer and internet." The reply made me snort lightly as I soon noticed a student with a beanie and headphones around his neck come over to pull up a chair to be at our table. "You agree, right, Curiel? Marco should come over?" The other student looked to us with a soft smile and leaned on our desk.

"Of course," the deep tone came out smoothly as I knew he was a great tenor for choir. They would be really struggling when he leaves and I wondered if Curiel would continue with music. Seeing their eyes on me, this defeat was already there and I really didn't mind avoiding home for a little bit.

"If I do, will you leave it be about my work at school?" The question came out as Vista agreed and the bell chimed as I began to put my things away.

"Plus, Pops has been asking on when you will be by again." My dark-haired friend mentioned as we began out of the classroom and to our lockers where we split for a moment to go to our own ones.

We made our way out of the building with our bags on a shoulder and Curiel was humming to some melody whilst Vista talked with me. It was nice to have them there to talk with and liked that they were on the calmer side of things. Our feet carried us to the city bus so we could ride to their home, barely having enough to drop into the coin dispenser. I avoided transportation since I used the little money I had for means of food for myself and father who really didn't eat much anyways. The bus took us to a stop near their home and as we got off, one of their brothers was waiting with a smile.

"The little ones are trying the bus today." Jozu mentioned out with a nod towards me in greeting and I returned it.

"You came early." A shrug went through the broad male as I knew he was doing online courses for college and had a tattoo shop around here somewhere that is owned alongside Fossa.

"The birds play a nice melody here." This finger pointed towards a tree that held a nest of baby birds chirping out to their mother.

We moved to the home down the street, it being a few townhomes combined into one. They took the doors off two of them and had the one in the middle, the living room just inside and that's where we were now. Like usual, no one was home right now and we moved into the living space to watch some television whilst talking of the day and upcoming holiday.

Our time was spent like that, even when the two younger boys came home and they were complaining about each other. Izo and Thatch were very lively to each other and have a big difference in personality, but don't let them fool you. They get along the best, no matter their little spats, and I had a feeling it would stick with them through the years. Dinner included everyone in the house even their father who rumbled the house with his laughter as it was always lively.

Like usual, my body was sore and I knew I had to be getting home, no matter how much I cringed at that thought. Curiel was helping with dishes as I was making my way out, Vista going up the stairs to get a book I let him borrow. I stood by the door in the foyer where their father walked in with a grin and rumbled lowly with a chuckle. Part of me always wondered why a man of mid-thirties wanted to take on a bunch of people in ranging ages and call them sons.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked out whilst coming up to me and I was looking up as he has always had a height on him.

"I have to get home, work related and to make sure my father knew of the leftovers I left him." The words left me casually and this look was there as he soon patted my back. A wince left me as I gripped my bag and pursed lips as he was surprised by the noise.

"You alright, Marco?"

"I'm fine, I just slept on my shoulder wrong." The words left me as I avoided his prying look and Vista came down.

"Here it is." I smiled lightly as I took the book and put it away whilst pulling on my bag.

"Thanks, see you Monday." I told him while making a quick escape out the door and down the small concrete porch. Eyes were to me still, I could tell and I quickly paced down the sidewalk home.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The topic was never brought up the following week at school and I went back to denying coming over for anything. It had to be evident I was avoiding going over again, but they never voiced it out. The talking of costumes was out, but I told them I was busy. When wondering with what, I just said I  _just was_  and would walk away. I was trying to forget about everything and how in a couple days was the anniversary of the accident.

Everything was madness leading up to the day, like usual, and I was happy the weather was a little chilly since I could wear light long sleeve shirts out to cover the new bandages on my arms. It didn't help though with my friend's stares and I had a feeling everything would break free soon, but not this soon.

"What are you doing here, Vista?" Surprise was on my face as my friend was here at my apartment and he looked to me with eyebrows furrowed.

"I needed to get back that book for a report." Eyes immediately went to my arm as I wore a short sleeve shirt and I moved to have it behind me. My expressions never changed as eyes flickered to mine in worry and I merely ignored it.

"I would have brought it to school tomorrow, you just had to call." I told him as he was frowning with a look of knowing and I made sure I said nothing.

"Marco…"

"Do you want me to go get it? I mean I can, it's not a big deal…" A loud crashing was heard within the apartment and some curses stringing behind it.

"Boy!" I flinched from the tone I heard being used and Vista was stepping closer. I quickly moved to begin pressing him back and out of the home.

"I'll bring it to you tomorrow!" I told him as another crash sounded out with an even louder demanding tone.

"Marco! You can't be serious!" Eyes of worry was there and fear as I soon closed the door firmly with my head against it. "Marco! I don't want to leave you here any longer!"

"Go home, Vista!" I shouted as I felt a hand grasping my hair, making me cringe.

"Clean up the damn mess, you worthless shit!" My body moved with the pull as I was soon thrown to the floor, glass digging into my hands and cheek. A foot pressed down to the back of my head to press me harder into the glass. "This damn mess, just like you!" Pain blossomed through my ribs as he nailed me harshly and I gasped out with rough coughs. Slipping in the liquid, glass dug into my hands as I soon moved to get out of the mess. "My poor wife, why did it have to be you?!" The mournful words sounded out as my father stumbled away and I looked to my hands that had blood from the cuts and I knew my face was no better.

_Damn it, Vista… Why did you have to come by?_

Startled, my face was met with pain as a fist had found the one that had shards in it and I soon found the floor again. Slurred words came out and cursing as I was helplessly to the ground moving to avoid any more damage. He got very reckless at this point and I knew it was because of the stronger drinking choices and day coming up. My body ached and when I wasn't paying attention, the bottle he was swinging around was bashed against my face near the temple.

I gasped out as I felt my vision come back and I was flat on the ground with my father waving around his bottle. It looked like he had been talking to himself for a while as he stumbled around into the table and soon grabbed it to throw it at me. No doubt the neighbors would be calling again and I took the damage to my leg mostly as I pushed it away. My head was spinning as I was gasping out breaths and let myself move to get out of the area and into my room, hoping he would cool off so I could lay him down to sleep it off like always.

**-o-o-o-o-**

" _You weren't at school."_

"I'm sick, is that a crime?" I asked out through the phone as I was surprised to see my father nowhere in sight and wondered if he actually went to my mother's grave this time. That would be a surprise since he hasn't since the first time.

" _Marco, I'm not going to turn away anymore. Get out of that house."_  A sigh left me as I rested my back to the wall as the phone was wired to the receiver. I moved my hand that was wrapped in bandages and I rubbed to my neck.

"I'm fine, Vista…"

" _No, you're not and I can't stand by any longer. This is getting out of hand and you know it too."_  A cringe was on my face as I breathed out and was looking up the ceiling.  _"Please, Marco, you can come stay with us and we can get your father the proper help."_  The sound of the door opening had me gazing over, but continued my conversation as I noticed my father just walking in somberly.

"I don't want to bother you or your family with my problems…" I mentioned out as I noticed a bag drop to the side and my father stumbled my way. My hand reached out to stabilize him and tucked the phone between my shoulder and face. "Listen, Vista, I hav—nnhh!" The phone slipped from me as I jerked from the sharp feeling and cried out as I was shoved to the wall. Panic flourished through me as he soon stumbled back a couple feet and I grasped at my abdomen with sputtering breaths. Gazing to my hands, blood soaked through my bandages and I snapped my head back up in fear. The knife was held out as I saw the crazy look in my father's eyes as he was gritting teeth at me.

"You should have never been born! You should have died!" The body launched at me and my feet quickly moved to stumble out of the way as I shifted through the living room. "Just die already!"

"You're not in your right mind, father! Listen to me!" I shouted up in protest as I kept away with a hand gripping the wound and I was jittering with adrenaline. My other hand waved out to try and get him to snap out of it as he charged again with the blade swinging wildly. I backed away as I got out of the area and tried to convince him otherwise. "Dad! Stop this! This isn't you! Mom wouldn't want this!"

"SHUT UP, YOU INGRATE!" My foot slipped on something as I fell back and landed roughly with him pouncing towards me.

A scream left me as the blade sunk into my shoulder and I desperately fought against him. The screeches came out as he had the blade swinging and it was causing lacerations on my chest and arms as I tried to get him off. Panic thrummed through me as I feared to die and I was fighting him for the knife as he was still on me trying to get more damage done. The blade was fought between us as I soon had it with a jerk and it sunk into his throat. A holler turned into gargles as he jolted away from me to desperately move away whilst the blade clattered to the ground as he grabbed his neck. Pained noises left him as he fell to his side and I was shifting as I noticed tears had stained my cheeks. The door busted down as I was moving away to a wall to be far away from this man who is supposed to be my father.

"Marco!" Trembles were leaving my body as I was gasping for breaths and snapped my head to familiar faces and some uniformed men. Hands were on my face as I was looking to Vista and I felt as my adrenaline was crashing now that I knew I was safe.

"…Vista…" The whisper left me as I soon had a couple other men by me in uniform whilst pressure was being applied to my upper body.

"Just hang on, you are going to be alright." The calming tone came out strained as I felt myself growing tired and he moved to be next to me. Hands moved to grab one of mine and held it firmly with worried eyes to me. I noticed as paramedics checked on my father who was crying out, acting delusional, and then there was Newgate. The man came over to us as he gave a concerned look to me before smiling as he crouched.

"Don't worry, my boy… We will get you patched up and home with us soon enough. You're safe." A stuttering breath left me as I squeezed eyes shut and clenched teeth. I never asked for any help and here they were anyways and it made my chest clench. I was  _happy_  to have someone there for me, but I also hated myself for not being able to prevent such things. I was trying hard to do everything and get my father back on track, but that was obviously not working.

An emotional pain was there as I roughly coughed and let my body slide to be supported by Vista. Concern was in voices as I felt myself feeling too tired to handle this anymore and I was hearing of my low pulse. It didn't matter though, I just wanted to sleep peacefully and just forget about everything that has happened. Forget about these years handling an abusive father and how I couldn't help him in any way because I always figured I deserved something like this. My mother died and I was told I was lucky to have survived with only minor injuries. It seemed evident on why my father would be angry and I just hoped he would get it out of his system.

I guess the only way in his mind to get it out of his system was to kill me. The root of his problems and where his grieve stemmed from the most. I know it must have been hard looking to me without thinking of my mother as I had her blonde hair and blue eyes. A lot of people complimented on it, saying I looked just like her and was so stoic just like her. I knew all these things and at times when my father was hungover, he would whisper to me thinking I was my mother. It was simple things, mentioning how he was sorry and that he shouldn't have sent her out to go pick me up like he should have. Apologies and asks for forgiveness were usually there with mutters of love and to never leave him. I never asked who he meant since he never clarified, but I figured he meant my mother.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"How are you feeling?" I viewed Vista as bandages were tight on my body and I was in their family home.

After I was stabilized in the hospital and woke up, they decided to send me home with Newgate. They didn't argue or anything, knowing he was someone to help kids that needed it. No matter the situation, he would try and save you from a bad way of life. They didn't know about my abusive home life until about almost a year ago, but they couldn't do much without knowing or having me cooperate. I had always avoided the subject and never invited my friends over to visit to evade confrontation.

"Fine…" I spoke softly as my throat was a little hoarse and he smiled at me.

"Your father is still unconscious, but expected to make a recovery." A breath of relief left me at hearing those words and closed eyes. "Pops is going to get him to rehab, work on getting himself better." This slow nod left me as I stayed sitting up without any support and legs crossing. "Marco…"

"I'm sorry, Vista…" I whispered to stop him and this noise of confusion was there. "I just… wanted him better…" The words left me softly as I tilted my head back so I was facing the ceiling a bit. "I look just like my mother… the person he thinks he sent to their death… a person resembling someone he wanted to survive… but not them."

"It's not your fault, son." Hearing Newgate had me opening eyes as I tilted my head to glance in his direction tiredly.

"I guess…" I muttered whilst moving my head to face the bed and he moved into the room, Vista shifting to let him over.

"Let me get you something to eat." My friend claimed whilst leaving the room and the bed shifted as Newgate sat down.

"Marco, listen to me…" The tone was patient and soothing as I had eyes on him, quietly waiting. "It is no one's fault on what happened to your mother and I know she wouldn't want you to think that. She must have loved you very much and was probably happy that you got to live your life. Maybe not how she wanted, but this is where we help in making that happen for you." A hand placed gently to my shoulder to give a firm grip, but in no way hurting me. "I want you to stay here, your father will be getting help. If…  _when_  he gets better and you decided to sell the apartment before then, we will help on getting you both a new one."

A silence followed as I stared to my hands now, bandaged as the rest of me and this breath left me. I couldn't answer Newgate, too many things running through my head, and he motioned me to shift. My back relaxed into the stack of pillows, relieving my abdomen wound from tension and I breathed out in relief of that.

"Just rest, son." Newgate commented as I heard Vista back with food, I presume, and kept my eyes to the bed as their father left.

_What I didn't know at the time was that my father never got better and ended his own life six months later. I stayed with Newgate and the family, signing official papers of him being my legal guardian. And I also would have loved to know how I became very happy with them…_


End file.
